Annabelle
by GoldxxSunlight
Summary: Chapter 10! Story about Eragon and his little sister. What would happen if Eragons little sister came along for the ride and how would it change the story. Own Characters!
1. The Start

_ Hi Um… I started to read Eragon the other night and I thought what if He had a sister so my mind started to write and I had to write it down Oh and her name is Annabelle._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon Christopher Paolini does_

_P.S. This story goes back and forth between points of view _

_ **Chapter 1 of Annabelle** _

_ **Hunting**_

It was a misty day and Eragon and Annabelle where in the Spine hunting so they would have food in time for winter. Eragon had been tracking a dear for three days and Annabelle had started to get on his nerves. Eragon had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

His clothes were worn from work and from lack of washing.

Annabelle had light brown hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were also worn considering that they were hand-me-downs from Roran and Eragon. Now this hunt had driven Annabelle insane. Of course she was only eleven, but she hated having to wait for Eragon to come home, so after many days of pestering Eragon he agreed to let her come with him.

"Are we almost done," Annabelle whined.

Eragon gave her a very annoyed look and said, "If I knew you were going to whine the whole way I wouldn't have taken you with me!"

It was true Annabelle had done nothing but whine the whole time they had been out there and it was beginning to bug Eragon. He loved his little sister, but sometimes she was just plain annoying like now.

Annabelle had not said a word and was being extra quiet. She missed her nice warm bed and not having to move constantly. She was ready to go to extreme measures to get home. Just then she spotted them, the deer they had been tracking for three days. Eragon had seen them to. He was fitting an arrow in his bow and getting ready to shoot one of the deer. He was ready and Annabelle stepped back to get a better view to see if Eragon shoot anything, but the worst happened.

There was a log and Annabelle tripped and let out a scream of surprise alerting the deer. All the deer ran away and Eragon was furious.

"What the heck was that? I almost had one!"

"I'm sorry," Annabelle sobbed, "I just got a little excited."

"We need to set up camp we got one more day"

Annabelle helped set up camp, made dinner, and apologized to Eragon about a million times. She finally fell asleep. Annabelle was asleep for maybe fours when she rudely awaken by Eragon shaking her.

"Annabelle wake up quick the deer are back."

All of a sudden she had a burst of energy and was awake. Eragon had already gone so I started to pick up camp when she saw a flash of blue light in the direction Eragon went. Annabelle had a flash of terror of Eragon sprawled on ground died.

So she ran they way Eragon went. She finally got there and was relieved to see Eragon kneeling on the ground looking at something. Then he got up and turned around and was holding a polished blue stone and a confused expression on his face.

_Sorry this was so short, but I only had an hour and I'm a slow typer. So review Please review, bad reviews are welcome and if anybody cares all though the song I listened to Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift._

_! GoldxxSunlight !_


	2. Home

_Hello again. I just wanted to warn people who like this story, but didn't review if I don't get at least one review I will stop writing this story. Savvy?_

_Disclaimer I don't own Eragon _

**Chapter 2 of Annabelle**

**Home **

_Previously_

_She ran the way Eragon went. She finally got there and was relieved to see Eragon knelling on the ground looking at something. Then he got up and turned around and was holding a polished blue stone and a confused expression on his face._

"What did you do?" Annabelle asked

"I don't know," Eragon answered, "I was just getting ready to shoot the deer when a blue flash came and this appeared." He held up the stone.

Annabelle looked around Eragon and saw a big burnt spot.

"We better head back home," Eragon said.

Both of them went back to the place were they had camped and picked up what was left of camp and they headed back to Carvahall. It was a silent walk and it hadn't been long before night fell. They set up camp and fell asleep, and in the morning they picked up and left.

They walked for three days and finally they heard the roar of the Igualda Falls. They climbed back up the mountains and saw Carvahall in front of them.

"Come on, we have to go Sloan's to get meat and it's getting dark." Eragon said.

"Just promise not to get in a row with him." Annabelle pleaded

"Ok, just wait outside." And Eragon went inside.

It had been a few minutes, and Annabelle was waiting and playing with the grass. Then she heard screams and then she heard someone scrap a knife against stone. She got worried and ran to get Katrina.

Katrina just lived above her fathers shop and had heard the noise and went to get Horst. The two girls met on the stairs and exchanged looks of worry.

Then Katrina said, "I'll go get Horst and you make sure father doesn't kill Eragon."

Annabelle nodded and ran back down the steps. She ran around the shop and in the front. She was not spotted because Eragon and Sloan were yelling at each other. Eragon was holding the stone really tight and she knew what happened. Eragon had tried to exchange the stone for meat. Sloan had found out it was from the Spine and would not except it, and Eragon would not take no for an answer.

Just then Horst and Katrina walked in.

"Quiet," Horst yelled, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Sloan looked over at Eragon and gave him a nasty look. "He just came in here and wanted to exchange that bloody stone for meat."

"And you had have a problem with this." Horst asked

"It's from the blasted Spine, "Sloan yelled "and you know I will have nothing to do with it!"

At that Horst pulled out a sack full of coins and set them on the counter and told Sloan, "You will give Eragon and Annabelle enough meat to fill both their bags, understood."

Sloan stalked back to the back of his shop and came back with a handful of meat and tossed it to Eragon. Then he grabbed Katrina and went upstairs. Eragon, Horst, and Annabelle walked out of the shop and headed down the road.

Then Eragon said. "Horst, how can we every repay you?"

"Well Albriech is leaving to become a master smith, and I need an assistant and Elain needs help around the house. So how about you two come around any of your free days."

"Thank you for helping me out back there." Eragon said, "Oh, and I think this is yours."

"No, you can have that silly stone. I guess I'll see you around." Horst walked one way and Eragon and Annabelle walked the other way.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't get in a row." Annabelle said.

"I'm sorry Annabelle, but he just wasn't being reasonable." Eragon apologized

The rest of way home was silent, and finally they could see their house

_Thank you CrystalDragonRider and Vixen Hood for the reviews and if you guys care what I listened to this time is I Got a Jar of Dirt Remix on Youtube and I hope to get more reviews!!!_

_!GoldxxSunlight!_


	3. Telling Garrow

_Hello again, and thanks to those 6 people who reviewed. A special thanks to Vixen Hood. I am happy that I can continue this story. Just a reminder, if I don't get reviews no updates. Savvy? Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon _

**Chapter 3 of Annabelle**

** Telling Garrow**

_Previously_

_"I thought you said you wouldn't get into a row." Annabelle said._

_"I'm sorry Annabelle, but he just wasn't being reasonable." Eragon apologized._

_"The rest of the way home was silent, and finally they could see their house._

"Uncle, it's us. Let us in." With these words the door swung inward. Next thing Eragon knew, he and Annabelle were in a giant bear hug.

Finally Garrow put them down. "Ronrans sleeping, you beds are ready if you want to sleep."

Eragon nodded and walked to the back of their hut where he and Annabelle's room was. He sat there wondering wither to tell Garrow about the stone. He decided against it. He looked over at where Annabelle had laid down. She was asleep. He laid there and finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

Annabelle woke up and looked over where Eragon was. He was still asleep. She got out of bed and went strait to where Eragon had set the stone. Lat night when Eragon had been asleep, Annabelle deiced to show Garrow the stone. She knew Garrow would be awake, so she grabbed the stone and went outside.

The beautiful blue stone felt light in her hands, kind of like a pillow. No sooner had Annabelle made it outside she saw Garrow. She walked over to where Garrow was and waited for him to put down his rake. Once he had set it down Annabelle said, "Uncle, um...Me and Eragon found a stone in the Spine. We don't know if it has any value, but we thought it would be worth a try to sell it."

"Well that is a funny stone," Garrow said taking the stone and examining it, "It could be worth something."

At that Eragon walked outside to see Annabelle showing Garrow the stone. He ran picked Annabelle up and ran inside.

"Are you crazy?" Eragon yelled once out of earshot of Garrow.

"I just thought we could sell it and get some money." Annabelle sobbed

Eragon hated to make Annabelle cry so he pulled her into a hug and she started to cry louder

_Sorry it is so short next time it will be longer I promise._

_Gold_


	4. Stories

_Hello again to all my wonderful readers. I will not talk a lot because this is long chapter so here it goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon only Annabelle_

**Chapter 4 of Annabelle**

**Stories**

It had been a long day and Annabelle and Eragon went to bed early. The next day they were going to find out how the stone was worth. They had been home for a week and not been able to look at it because they had been working.

Roran was to busy to talk between working and secretly seeing Katrina. The sun was shining very brightly, but yet it was cold. Two kids were outside working.

Eragon could tell it would probably snow, but did not worry. He was getting the horses ready to go into town while Annabelle helped load some light stuff into the wagon. Everyone was busy and the atmosphere was tense.

After all the stuff was ready to go and the horses were tethered to the wagon, Eragon set the stone between two bags of grain. After he moved the stone for the millionth time and was sure it would not move, he help Annabelle in the wagon and got in himself. Once he got in the wagon started to move.

It was a long way to Carvahall, and to make matters worse it was freezing cold. Finally after a long ride Eragon could see the tops of buildings and knew that they were at Carvahall.

It took another five minutes to get to Carvahall, and everyone gratefully got out of the wagon. Garrow talked to Roran and gave him some money, and by the look in Rorans eyes Eragon knew what Roran knew what he was going to spend it on.

"Grab your stone and let's go." Garrow said.

Annabelle had been waiting outside of the traveler's tent for almost thirty minutes. Every once in a while she would hear a word like "hollow" or "crack", but strangely she wasn't interested. Then she heard her uncle say "Thank you" and saw Eragon and Garrows heads emerging from the tent, and they had the stone.

"Why didn't you sell the stone?" Annabelle asked.

"He said he didn't know how much it was worth," Eragon explained, "and he said it was hollow."

"Hollow?" Annabelle looked at him funny and he looked back at her with a surprised expression.

"Yeah it was really weird." They continued to walk down the road. It hadn't been to long before Garrow turned around and said, "I'm going to get some supplies," He said while he handed Eragon some money, "Spend it on what you want and watch your sister, she seems to find trouble." Garrow gave him a wink and walked away.

Then Garrow came back and said, "Oh and be at Horsts in time for dinner." Then he took the stone and walked one way and Eragon and Annabelle went the other. It wasn't long before Annabel found all the other eleven year olds and they started to play.

Eragon would have usually yelled at here, but decided against it. Anyway this gave him some time to think.

Annabelle thought it was weird that Eragon would let her run around. It was very weird, but it was fun so she didn't question it any further.

Eragon sat in front of Morns tavern. He was watching Annabelle, but not with complete interest. He was thinking about the stone. Something of value might be inside.

His thoughts were interrupted when Annabelle came over and complained about being cold. The pair of them walked inside Morns to get a drink before they went to Horsts.

Eragon ordered a tea for him and water for Annabelle, she didn't need more sugar. Just then he heard the strangest thing. A man in a booth was talking about a dragon that was stolen from the king.

Interested in what was being said, Eragon told Annabelle to stay were she was and he walked over there.

"Yah," he heard one of the men said, "stole from right under his nose. Furious when he found out."

"Do you know what did the stone looked like?" another man asked.

"Do I," the first man sneer, "I works for the king, I do. Rumor has it that has it that it is oval and blue."

At these words Eragon left. Yes, it was interesting, but they couldn't be talking about his stone, could they? He sat down next to Annabelle and took a long drink of his tea. Then Morn came over.

"Don't tell me you believe that cock and bull story. They have been in here for three hour and been tellin' tall tails about dragons. You try listening to the crap they say."

After that Eragon pulled Annabelle out of Morns and went down the road and then stopped. He backtracked and looked down the alley. He saw Roran and Katrina kissing.

Roran did not notice his cousins until Annabelle said "It's snowing" and Roran jerked his heads and looked at Annabelle. Roran told Katrina goodbye and stalked off to Horsts, obviously upset with Annabelle.

It had been a long day and finally dinner had come. Annabelle was starving so she started shoving anything that was set in front of her in her mouth. Then it was time for the party. Bonfires, jokes, drinks all around, and an old storyteller.

He was in the center of a tight circle telling a story, probably one of his adventures. It wasn't, this one was about dragon riders.

He talked abut the only ways to kill a rider and the old Alagaesia, and why riders were formed and lastly he talked about Galbatorix.

Annabelle looked up at Eragon. He was looking very intently at Brom while he talked about how Galbatorix's dragon was killed. So she looked back at Brom

"After Galbatorix killed the council he took another dragon and hid. For years he hid and hunted other animals, then Morzan came and tutored Galbatorix. After Morzan taught Galbatorix, Galbatorixs dragon had grown, they went on a raid and killed hundreds of people, but his dragon was also killed. Only the riders were able to resist those two, but Galbatorix needed power so he proclaimed himself king of Alagaesia, since then he has ruled us all." Brom finished wiping a tear away from his eye and shuffling away,

Eragon and Annabelle were speechless

_R and R_


	5. Suprise

_Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated, but I have good reasons. 1. Lead in a school play (hopefully) 2. Volleyball and 3. No computer at my dads so thank you._

_Disclaimer: If you think I own Eragon raise your hand, No hands I guess I don't own it_

**Chapter 5 of Annabelle**

** Surprise **

After being feed and hearing that amazing story, Annabelle was sleepy. It didn't seem long to get back to their house. The wagon stopped and Annabelle got off and went inside. She lay down on her bed and watched Eragon put the stone on a shelf.

"Go to sleep Annabelle." He said and put the candle out.

A few hours later, Eragon woke up to Annabelle whimpering over him. He opened his eyes and looked around Annabelle was sitting on the foot of his bed, curled up in a little ball.

"What's the matter?" He asked

All Annabelle did was point at the stone and he noticed something strange.

It was moving. They sat on the bed and watched it shake then a hole appeared. Eragon gasped as he saw what came out. It was a tiny blue dragon.

_Sorry it is so short but I have to get off, but what will happen the world may never know well actually it will._


	6. Huh

_Dear wonderful reviewers I loved those of you who reviewed others please tell me what you think. I have since a month ago for more reviews none came, so if you want more review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon Blah blah blah, but I do own the wonderful marvelous Annabelle._

**Chapter Six of Annabelle **

** Huh **

Eragon sat on his bed looking both amazed and frightened. HE had never experienced seeing a dragon being born he did not know how to act. The little dragon turned and looked at Eragon. Its eyes sparkled with radiance and beauty.

Eragon realized this could be an enemy. Another part of him said he is your friend. Eragon then realized that his hand was extended out in front of him, inches away from the dragon. He reached down to pet the dragon and suddenly felt a surge of pain. The next thing he knew the ground was rushing towards him. He was out cold.

Annabelle sat and watched as her older brother crashed to the floor. She ran over to where he Eragon was laying and tried to wake him up, but he didn't stir. She heard someone walking toward their so she threw a blanket over it and ran back to her bed and barley made it. She took one look at the dragon and said, "What am I going to do with you."

Eragon awoke with a start and stared down at his hand. Suddenly accounts of what happened to him last night he looked down and saw the dragon. "OY Via." He thought.

_So sorry I know it was short, but its updated, and remember no reviews no updates and more reviews longer chapters. OK_


	7. Past

_Ok this is going to be more than likely a short story about Eragon and Annabelle's past and just to clear things up I am having Selena leave and have another baby and come back and give her to Garrow so now that's that cleared up and I am so sorry for not updating. Also I think you all know I do not own Eragon otherwise I would be writing my book not this. So here is Annabelle and Eragon's past._

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 8 of Annabelle **

**Past**

Brom stood outside Selena's bedroom waiting. Selena was in labor expected her third child. The nurse came out and took Brom by the hand and without a word took him into the room. He looked at Selena and saw her holding a beautiful baby.

She looked exhausted, but he knew she was proud.

"Brom," Selena said her barley a whisper, " I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything." Brom replied.

" I need you to take Annabelle to Garrow and explain things to him. Tell him I will come and see him as soon aspossible."

"Ok." Brom took Annabelle from Selena and the nurse handed Brom a blanket. Brom thanked the nurse and went outside to his waiting horse and climbed up and galloped away.

The night wind was frigid and cold. He held the baby close to his chest to keep her warm. She started to cry and Brom held her closer. They were almost to Carvahall where Garrow lived with Eragon and Roran. Eragon had come to Carvahall four years ago. Which would mean he was four and Roran was seven.

Finally they made it to Carvahall. Garrow had lived on the outskirts of Carvahall ever since his wife had died. His house was now in view it was about one mile away. He rode against the wind as hard as he could. He stopped the horse and got off. They where at Garrow's house.

Brom knocked on the door and waited. A wide-eyed Garrow answered the door.

"Who's there?" Garrow asked

"Its Brom"

"What do you want."

' I come from seeing your sister and I have a message. She has asked you yet another favor. First the message is she will come as soon as she can. The favor is she would like you to take care of Annabelle until she can take care of her and Eragon.

Brom handed Annabelle to Garrow and turned with great speed turned and jumped on his horse and was gone. Garrow looked down at his niece and knew he had no choice but to take care of her.

Seven Years Later 

Annabelle ran through the woods running away from Roran and Eragon. They where playing tag.

" I'm going to get you Annabelle." Eragon yelled.

Annabelle looked behind her and didn't see the log in front of her and tripped. She hit the ground and started to cry. Eragon ran up behind her and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"What happened?" Roran asked as soon as he caught up.

"I tripped and scraped my knee." Annabel cried.

"Its ok its ok." Eragon cooed

Annabelle calmed down and stood up. The three kids started to walk back home. Eragon and Annabelle never knew their parents so Garrow was their father. They were good kids and every day was the same until that day when Eragon found the polished blue stone.

* * *

_This is my longest story actually so I hope you guys like it. Kudos to xxBrokenHeartsBrokenDreamsx for the idea for this story. Remember review its helps to get my off the ice and on the computer. That's all I can say hope hear from you soon._

_Gold_


	8. Houses and Dragons

Hey you guys I have been working on this chapter for a couple days

_Hey you guys I have been working on this chapter for a couple days. OK lets get the rambling out of the way, I had 23 hits and one review the only thing about that is 23 is my favorite number. Also we are only on chapter 6 in the book! SO anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 9 (If anyone noticed I missed chapter 7****J****)**

**I don't own Eragon, wait maybe I do, then again why am I so poor? Maybe not.**

**The Chapter that I an to lazy to come up with name for **

Annabelle was out in the field getting her and Eragons chores done, and debating what to do with the little baby dragon. T hey could certainly not throw it out, they where to rare. How could they keep it though? It would eat too much and they barely had enough as it is. She decided that she would ask Eragon and see if he had any ideas. That's when out of the corner of her eye she saw Roran coming towards her.

"Annabelle, where's Eragon?" Roran asked.

"He didn't feel to well, so he went inside and took a nap." Annabelle lied covering the fact that a baby dragon had in fact hatched in their small house, she hoped she looked convincing. She must have because Roran said, "Don't worry I'll finish his work," and walked away. She had decided to go cheek on Eragon who had been unconscious for at least an hour.

She walked into the little shack that they lived in. She walked to Eragons bed and shook him. "Wake up, Wake up!" Annabelle kept saying. Finally after what seemed like forever he woke up.

"What, What is it? Where's the dragon?" Eragon spun around looking for the blue baby dragon. Annabelle pointed at the window frame. The dragon was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. Its head followed all of Rorans movements. Then it looked at Eragon felt something brush his conscious. It was a strange feeling and he wondered what it could be.

He shook it off thinking it was just his imagination working overtime. Eragon looked at the blue dragon again and noticed it eyes they where full of curiosity and mischief. Then the little dragon nudged his hand.

"I think he's hungry. I'll go get some food." Annabelle said. She thought she would give Eragon some alone time with his new dragon. She left the room and deiced to snitch some meat from the pantry. The only problem was going around Garrow. He was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. He wasn't really paying any attention so she thought the best way to get past him was too just quickly walk to the pantry. It seemed easy enough she was just at the door when Garrow turned around and saw her. _Its over_, Annabelle thought.

"Hey will you get some meat out of there Annabelle?" Garrow asked.

Annabelle could not believe her ears this was going to be even easier than she thought. "Sure," She said and opened the door grabbed some meat and put it under her shirt. She grabbed some more and walked out and handed the meat to Garrow. HE just turned around and started to cut the meat. She ran back to Eragons room and dumped the meat on the bed. The beautiful little dragon ran over to the meat and started to gobble down the meat. After the dragon was done eating Eragon asked Annabelle. "Is Garrow making dinner tonight?"

"Yeah" Annabelle answered.

"Good," Eragon said a smile came on his face, "I need you to go to the shed and get those leather strips I've been saving, and I'm going to get some more meat."

Annabelle didn't question her older brother but rather went out the window in Eragons room so Garrow wouldn't see her go outside. She peeked around the house to see where Roran was. He wasn't there; he was either in the shed or in the other field, So Annabelle causally walked across the field watching for Roran to come from the other field. She slowly made her way across the field watching for anyone. She finally made it to the shed and opened the door. She slipped inside the door and located the leather strips she was looking for. She grabbed them and ran out the door not even bother to look for Roran. She ran to the window, crawled through the window and saw Eragon waiting for her.

"Ok, now follow me and grab the dragon." Eragon said

Annabelle picked up the dragon and followed Eragon out the door. They went straight through the kitchen. Garrow was still standing over the counter, but now he was humming a lively tune. The two kids quietly snuck past him and made it outside. They ran quickly across the field and into the forest.

They spent an hour looking the perfect place to keep the dragon. Finally Eragon

a place that he could build a hut high up. Annabelle sat on the ground and played with the dragon while Eragon built the hut. Eragon was done after about twenty minutes.

"Annabelle," Eragon said looking down at his sister, "I think it's almost time to go. Lets just put the dragon up in the hut and hurry home.

"Ok," Annabelle got up and handed the dragon to Eragon and he put it up in its house. The twosome started to walk away when Annabelle asked Eragon a question, "Eragon, do you know if the dragon is a boy or a girl."

This didn't occur to Eragon, the dragon didn't even have a name for it. " I don't know? Maybe we can get Brom to tell us how you tell."

Little did the kids know that day would come sooner than expected. As soon as the kids started to walk across the field again Roran came up to them.

"Hey tomorrow do you guys want to go with me to town I have to get some stuff fixed."

Eragon and Annabelle looked at each other and turned back to Roran and nodded.

"Good be ready to go by seven?" Roran said.

"Ok," Both kids answered in unison.

Roran walked off to get washed up for dinner. Eragon decided to do the same and started to walk with Annabelle on his heels. They ate a quite supper and went to their room. Both of them knew to go into town they would have to get up at dawn to go and feed and check on the dragon. Eragon finally fell asleep and not to long after Annabelle was asleep to.

Hey this is a really boring chapter but in the next two chapters it will pick up because that's when it picks up in the book. Also please do me a favor and review and help give me ideas for the next chapter. Eragon and Annabelle are going to se Brom and Maybe a Raz'ac. Write later

_Gold___


	9. Help

Hello Everyone I am back and this is the part I really wanted to right and very soon you will see why

Hello Everyone I am back and this is the part I really wanted to right and very soon you will see why. It will more than likely be a little boring in the beginning and pick up in the end. And without further to do I give you…

**Chapter 10 of Annabelle**

**Flight**

It was early in the morning and Annabelle and Eragon where in the woods looking after the dragon. The little thing was growing fast and was catching its own food. It had been around four in the morning when the two kids had left, now Eragon thought it was more than likely six or seven. Him and Roran were going into town today and he wanted to get to answers from Brom.

"ERAGON!!" It was Roran yelling. That meant it was time to go.

"Annabelle stay here and I'll be back in a little while." Eragon waited then turned around and left.

Annabelle sat down and got comfortable thinking it would be awhile and leaned up against a tree. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, next thing she knew she was asleep. She dreamed of dragons and dungeons, also of fire. She woke up with smoke all around her and the dragon was gone.

"Erag-on!!" Annabelle yelled coughing. She then thought of Garrow and Roran. Little did she know Eragon and Garrow didn't tell her Roran was leaving to be a miller. She started to run toward her house and saw it engulfed in flames. She then saw a peculiar sight, two hooded creatures walking around the flaming house one hissed and started to come towards her. She quickly hid behind a tree. She could hear the thing breathing and was about to run and she heard the other thing click in a weird language, but she was grateful that that thing was gone. She slowly looked around the tree and saw they where more than gone they had disappeared.

Annabelle came out of the woods and ran around the house. She didn't see anything so she started back into the woods. She figured that was the safest place in case those things came back. She then heard something click behind her. She started to run and didn't see the fallen tree in front of her. She tripped and hit her head on the rock, which Eragon had built the hut next to and everything went black.

Eragon had come back to the hut to find it in ashes. He was too weak to stand his first ride on Saphira had scratched the hell out of his legs. Since he left he had learned how to talk to her.

Go look for Annabelle I'm going to look for Garrow. Eragon told Saphira.

Ok be careful. Saphria took off and left Eragon alone.

Eragon started to walk around the hut searching for anything. That's when he noticed Garrow lying in the grass.

"Garrow, Garrow!!" Eragon yelled and started to run towards where Garrow lie. He then noticed that Garrow had scabs all over his body. Eragon kneeled down next to him and cradled his head in his hands.

Eragon I found her, you might want to come she's not in good shape. It looks like she hit her head on a rock and there's blood everywhere.

Ok Saphira where are you I will get there as soon as I can.

Saphira sent him a mental picture of the area where she was He gently set Garrow down and started to run towards the place where Saphira was. He was bushing branches out of the way and wished he had gone to town yesterday with a jacket or hat. Just then he saw Saphira bundled around something.

Eragon hurry I think she's freezing she has been shaking. The smooth voice of Saphira entered into his mind. He made his way around Saphira and saw the most frightening image he had ever seen. Annabelle was sprawled out on the ground with a lot of blood coming out of her head. He picked her head up and tore a chunk out of his shirt and wrapped it around Annabelle's head.

Saphira can you carry three people? Eragon asked Saphira.

You would have to get Annabelle out in the open and build a cradle to carry both of them. Saphira answered.

Can do. Eragon said.

He bent down and picked Annabelle up. He was careful to cradle her head and stated to run toward his house. He got out in the open next to his house and set Annabelle down. There was nothing left of the house except rubble. He thought he would, as soon as Annabelle and Garrow, rebuild the house and make it better than before. He and Annabelle would get their own rooms and they would have a bathroom in the house.

Eragon snapped back to the world and ran into his former home. He tore through the rubble looking for two boards. He only found one descent board.

Saphira can you just carry Annabelle in case the things come back and I'll get Garrow. Eragon Said

Ok but be careful, those things might come back. Saphira answered.

Eragon looked around a little longer and found leather straps. He carried the board over to where Garrow and strapped him on the board. Eragon started to pull Garrow toward the town. Eragon was almost there when his legs started to burn he screamed, but kept going. Then he saw someone up ahead running towards him. Eragon took one more step and fell. That was last thing he could remember.

So how was it R&R I hope it doesn't bore you guys. Oh and I don't own Eragon just Annabelle, who may I say is Awesome look for a new chapter. See ya.


	10. Awaking

_I know I haven't written anything in a while, but I have been a very busy person and haven't been able to type. On top of all this I injured my hand ice skating or bowling. Even with this I am going to try and write an amazing chapter of Annabelle. Even though I like to pretend I own Eragon I don't. =( I would also appreciate getting more than 2 reviews. _

**Chapter 10 of Annabelle **

**Awakening**

Eragon awoke to the sound of someone coughing. He slowly opened his eyes letting in a little bit of light. He then noticed that the back of his head was pounding. He opened his eyes a little bit more when he did this the pounding got worse. He quickly shut his eyes so that no light came in. He wanted nothing more than to fall back into sleep and to wake up when nothing was hurting, but something didn't feel right. He again slowly opened his eyes careful not to let in too much light. He thought back to last thing he remembered. It was him telling Saphira to fly Annabelle to the village. Eragon knew that Saphira would never risk exposure like that and he wondered if Annabelle had gotten help. Eragon searched his conscious for Saphira. He finally found her in the Spine.

_Saphira, are you there?_

_Yes, Eragon I'm here and I'm glad to see you're awake._

_What happen, where's Annabelle, Garrow. _

_Slow down Eragon._ Saphira laughed. _You pasted out Dragging Garrow to Carvahall and I felt you fall and turned around to help you. Hurst heard you screaming and came to see what was wrong. I put Annabelle beside you and fled to the spine. Now Garrow and Annabelle are at Hurst._

_Ok thank you Saphira_

_It was nothing Eragon._

Eragon again opened his eyes. He slowly lifted his head to get a better look at where he was. He was in a one-room hutthat had plants and Herbs everywhere. He knew he had been her before but he couldn't pin-point exactly when. Just then a lady walked through the door. She turned around and saw Eragon sitting up on the couch. At that point Eragon knew exactly who she was, Gertrude, the town healer.

"Oh, you're up." Gertrude ran over to Eragon.

"Yes, I feel fine I would like to go see Annabelle and Garrow now." Eragon started to stand up, but was pushed down by a pair of hands.

"Not until I check you and make sure you are ok." She then lifted Eragon to his feet with surprising strength, and started to check every bit of Eragon and finally let him go. Eragon walked along the street wondering how bad Annabelle was and Garrow. He kept walking and finally he arrived at Hurst's. Eragon walked up to the door and knocked and waited. It was Elain who came to the door.

"Oh Eragon, we knew you would be here sooner or later. Your room has been ready for two day; I think we need to give Gertrude her bed back. Well don't just stand there, come in come in." She stepped aside and let Eragon come through the door. She led Eragon into the kitchen and told him to sit in the chair, "Hurst is out in the Barn doing god knows what. Someone has been waiting to see you. HE'S HERE!!!!" Eragon heard the sound of footfalls come down the stairs and around the corner. The next thing Eragon knew he was being tackled.

"ERAGON, ERAGON I KNEW YOU WERE OK I JUST KNEW IT!!!!" Annabelle screamed, "I LOVE YOU DON"T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, PLEASE ERAGON PLEASE DON'T." Eragon was not prepared for her to start crying. He hugged her back.

"I won't Annabelle I never will." Eragon hugged her tighter. Her pulled her away and looked her up and down. There was a bandage wrapped around her head and a cast or something on her ankle. She didn't look to bad. Eragon pulled her back into a hug never wanting to let go. This time it was Annabelle who pulled away.

"Eragon you're crushing me." Eragon laughed for the first time in a while. For a few moments everything melted away and the all the pain disappeared. Then the pain came back and he remembered Garrow.

"Where's Garrow." Eragon asked.

"He's upstairs, let me take you there." Elain took his hand and helped him up. She led him to the front room again and to the bottom of the stairs. "Are you sure you can make it up the stairs Eragon it can wait a few days?"

"No I want to do this now." Eragon stared up the long ascend up the stairs with Annabelle in tow and grimaced in pain with each step he took. He was more hurt than he thought he was, but he kept climbing up. He finally made it to the stop of the stairs and sat down to rest at the top of the steps and took a couple deep breaths.

"Eragon are you ok, you look pail." Annabelle asked him, she looked worried. Eragon quickly nodded his head and stood up. Annabelle didn't seem convinced, but she got up and walked down the hall. Eragon followed her. It seemed like he would never make it to the far room. He just kept walking on and on he wondered if he would ever make it.

What seemed like forever later they were finally at the room and Annabelle slowly opened the door. What Eragon saw there made him gasp and fall to his knees he had never seen anything so horrible in his life.

_Wow well I think this is the longest chapter ever and I hope to get more reviews so please tell me what you think I don't want to not know. Hope to hear from you soon. ~Gold~_


	11. Leaving

**Chapter 11 of Annabelle**

**Gone**

_**Ok I really need people to review **_

Eragon had fallen asleep in the bed that Horst and Elain had provided him. Annabelle was sleeping in the room right next to Eragon and Garrow was in the room down the hall, Horst and Elain's room was in-between them. Eragon was dreaming of the horrible shape he had found his uncle in. Garrow had scabs all over his skin and burns he looked terrible. No matter how bad it looked Gertrude said he was getting better. It had been a quite night and Eragon had slept well. It was almost too quite. Eragon bolted up in the bed. He didn't hear the normal snores of Horst in the room Eragon stood up, something was wrong. He walked to the door and opened it. He looked out in the hall and saw a light coming from a room two doors down. He walked out into the hall and towards the mysterious light. He looked around the corner into Garrows room. Everyone was in the room teary-eyed and trying not to cry. Eragon look at everyone in the room and finally his eyes looked at Garrow. He looked peaceful, he was dressed in clean clothes, and his hair was combed. He might have been sleeping if it wasn't for the sprig of dried hemlock on his chest and a silver amulet clasped around his neck. Eragon fell to the ground and let the tears fall. Annabelle was beside him hugging him. She was crying too. Eragon wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They both cried. Their uncle and father figure was gone. Elain helped them up and took them back to Eragon's room. They laid on the bed and cried for everything, for themselves for Garrow. It seemed like forever but Eragon finally fell into a restless sleep.

Somewhere in his restless sleep Eragon had decided that the best thing for him to do was to leave. He was going to leave Annabelle sleeping on the bed. Eragon slid his hand out from under Annabelle. He slowly got up and bent over and kissed Annabelle's forehead. A tear fell down his check. He was going to miss her, but he knew that Horst would take care of her and he wasn't going to put her in danger. He walked towards the door, but stopped when Annabelle grumbled something and turned over and went back to sleep. He opened the door and stepped into the hall. It was better this way, no questions, no one would know about Saphira. SAPHIRA! He had been so overwhelmed with grief he had completely forgotten about her. He reached out with his mind trying to touch her. He called to her praying she would answer. _Saphira can you hear me? Saphira?_

_Yes Eragon, I'm here._

_Where are you?_

_Close to the spine._

_Ok I'm going to get some supplies so we can leave I'll tell where we can meet later when I know it's safe. Ok_

Eragon was out of Horst house. He had heard Elain and Horst arguing about him, he didn't want to hear it. Eragon quickly made his way to the tanning vats. If he was going to ride Saphira again he was going to need a saddle. Eragon had no way of paying for leather he was going to "borrow" it. Eragon as quietly as possible broke into the shop he felt around and grabbed a couple strips of leather and threw them over his shoulder. He left the shop making sure to shut the door carefully. He started to make his way towards some trees. He hid the leather in the branches of a couple trees. Now all he needed was some food. He started towards tavern, but then had a better idea. He turned on his heel and headed straight for Sloan's. Eragon heard something up ahead. He turned and ran through an alley. His legs were killing him as his leg pumped blood through his wounds. Eragon kept going he had finally made it to Sloan's shop. The front door was bolted, so Eragon made his way around to the back. The front may had been bolted shut, but the back was only locked by a thin chain. Eragon broke the chain and stepped into the dimly lit room. Eragon stumbled around blindly and finally his hands landed on some hard meat. He quickly stuffed as much as he could under his shirt. When he had managed to shove about 5 slabs under his shirt he left. He shut the door and started to walk towards where he had hid the leather straps. He heard someone yell his name. He began to run towards his hide-a-hole. He didn't turn around to see who it was, just kept running. He finally made it in-between the trees. He reached up to grab the leather cowhide, but found out that they were missing. No one knew where he had his them he was sure, but yet they were gone. The sun was coming up. He looked around in the dim light searching for any hint of leather.

"Looking for these?" a voice from behind him said. Eragon spun around and saw two outlines. He tried to make them out. There was a short shadow and a tall one. He couldn't tell who they were so he took a step closer.

"How dare you leave me!" this voice sounded higher and hurt. Eragon thought he knew the voice. Then it hit him

"Belle?" Eragon asked. He swear that's who it was, it just had to be her. This made him happy that he would see her, and worried because now she wouldn't rest until she got to come with him.

"Well, duh!" came the same voice, "What did think you were going to do exactly, leave me to live at Horst so you can go be Mr. Hero and go fly around on that damn dragon? I don't think so! Either I'm going with you or you're not leaving."

"Annabelle you do not use that kind of language! I was going to come back for you after I killed those things that killed Garrow…" Eragon was interrupted by the other voice.

"Ra'zac, that's what they are called. That is a big task for one so young. Many have died trying to get their revenge on the Ra'zac. If you are going to kill them you'll have to learn how to wield a sword."

Eragon could now see who they were. One was in fact Bella and the other one was to Eragon's surprise Brom.

"Ah, you were riding your dragon I see, first time?" Eragon shook his head. "Well I wouldn't try it again until you get yourself a saddle made"

"You know I have a dragon?" Eragon asked. He didn't think that Brom had heard Annabelle say anything about the dragon earlier and found it strange"

"Of course I know and for some time now to. I wasn't that hard if anyone in this town had the right knowledge of dragons and any common sense they could put two and two together and figure out a dragon was living somewhere close. I figured out it was you with the dragon when you came to me and asked for names." This all made sense to Eragon, he wasn't exactly careful with Saphira. He then started to wonder why Saphira was not showing up he was sure when he was running he had told Saphira to meet him in the clearing area. The confusion must have showed on his face because Brom asked, "Are you wondering where your dragon is?"

"Yes a little."Eragon answered.

"Well until you and I come to agreement she is not going to come down. What is her name?"

"Saphira"

"Oh," Brom's voice sounded sad but Eragon didn't say anything. "Well I'm coming with you on your crazy adventure to help you. I think we made an agreement I have told Saphira to meet us near your uncles farm"

"Ok Just let me grab…. Anna…. ANNABELLE!" Eragon yelled. Annabelle was gone and Eragon was worried she was there not five minutes ago. "ANNABELLE"

Brom had joined in try to find her, but both had no luck. It seemed only God knew where she was

_Ok well this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote so please update to see where Annabelle went. R&R thank you_

*Gold~*


End file.
